The Light Renewed
by SharlaSedai
Summary: Following the destruction of the second Death Star, Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger, meet Luke Skywalker and begin their quest to restore the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm fully aware that I have taken liberties with the established Disney "canon" of Rebels. However, since Disney has decided to trash the combined work of several decades of fan content (ie, the Extended Universe), I have decided that I, as a Star Wars fan, have the right to decide which Disney content **I **prefer. So, that being said, I have completely removed most of Rebels season 4 from my head canon and from this story. I also have taken liberties with some plot holes I see in the EU, though to be fair to the EU writers, most of them had very little lore content to go on, using only the Original Trilogy. I have even touched on a few "taboo" issues, such as how I feel that Luke was not qualified, based on his limited training, to be the head of the New Jedi Order. Feel free to give constructive criticism on my writing style, character building, or most anything else, but the story is what it is and will not change.

This is my head canon, written down for my own personal pleasure, and presented to you for your reading entertainment. May the Force be with you.)

**The Light Renewed: Chapter 1**

"Luke! Luke Skywalker! If you have a moment, there's some people here I know you'll want to meet."

General Crix Madine's voice rang out down the corridor of the Rebel Flagship. From where he stood with his Jedi master, Kanan Jarrus, and General Madine, Ezra Bridger watched with interest as a slender, compact young man around his own age, with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes, turned and trotted down the hallway toward them, nimbly avoiding the other people hurrying along the corridor toward their own various assignments. He had heard of Luke's piloting skills during the attack on the first Death Star, but had never met him in person. The mood on the Rebel fleet was still high and celebratory from the destruction of the second Death Star not even a full week earlier. The Empire had been soundly defeated; its' despotic leader, Darth Sidious, killed by his own Second in Command, Darth Vader, who had also perished in the maelstrom. Though the New Republic knew there were still pockets of Imperial resistance to be rooted out, the main fight was, thankfully, over. General Madine smiled broadly as Luke Skywalker reached them, his questioning look revealing his curiosity.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet Master Kanan Jarrus, Knight of the Jedi Order, and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger. Master Jarrus and Ezra have been a part of Phoenix group for years, working tirelessly against the Empire. I've told Master Jarrus of your Force abilities and how you used them to assist the Rebellion, and he was interested in meeting you."

Luke Skywalker turned quickly to Kanan Jarrus, a look of genuine pleasure on his face.

"It's very good to meet you, Master Jarrus, and you too, Ezra. I thought that I was the only Jedi-trained Force user left in the galaxy; you can't imagine the relief to me to find out I am not! If I'm not being presumptuous in asking, Master Jarrus, is it possible you were Temple trained?"

Kanan dipped his head in a slight bow, a faint smile on his lips. Luke's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Indeed. I was trained in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant until I was 12 years old. After that, I became Master Depa Billaba's Padawan until I was 14. Then the Empire was established and Order 66 put into effect. Master Billaba was killed, but even in her last moments she thought of me and used her sacrifice to help me escape."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Master Jarrus," Luke answered soberly. "I apologize if I brought up bad memories."

Kanan shook his head. "No apology necessary, Luke. It was long ago and I've had many years to come to terms with it. It was not a good time in my life, but in many ways, it forged me into who I am now. But I have a question for you; you say that you were Jedi trained? Who did you train with?"

Luke's enthusiasm returned. "I trained for a short time under Master Ben...er, sorry, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and for a little longer, about 6 months, with Master Yoda on Dagobah." Luke smiled sheepishly. "When I said I was Jedi trained, I should have clarified that my "training" has been short and sporadic at best. Um...I was wondering, Master Jarrus, if it wouldn't be an imposition...no, never mind, I couldn't-"

Kanan interrupted Luke with a quiet smile. "If I can, I would be happy to answer any questions you may have about the Force and the Jedi Way, Luke. Feel free to come out to the Ghost anytime. We'll be here for another few days, at least."

"That would be incredible, Master Jarrus. When would be a convenient time for me to come by? I don't want to interrupt your time with your own apprentice."

"Oh, PLEASE do," Ezra interjected with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "I'm always glad to get a break, believe me." He gave Kanan a jab in the ribs with his elbow and grinned at Luke.

"Hmm," mused Kanan. "I think a research paper on the merits of self discipline and it's effect on a Jedi's control, or lack thereof, in their use of the Force may be in order for you, my young Padawan."

"Ugh," groaned Ezra. "Why do I always do this to myself?"

General Madine chuckled. "Sounds like you have it under control, Kanan. Luke, I'll personally clear you of any duties during the remainder of Master Jarrus' stay so you can talk to him whenever it's convenient for him. It will be a good day when we get the Jedi re-established in the galaxy again."

"Speaking of which, Crix; I would like to request a meeting with the leaders of the New Republic while they're all here." Kanan said seriously.

"You looking to start up the Jedi Order again, Kanan? I think it's a wonderful idea, and very, very necessary. All the leaders I know would be in agreement with it, especially if you would be in charge."

"Yes, that is my ultimate goal. The problem is, as usual, financial. I was hoping to convince the leaders to set aside some funds to get a small Jedi enclave up and running before too much longer."

"Well, you know how it is, Kanan. Lots of needs and few resources to get it all done. But in that situation, we have to prioritize; and I, for one, believe the Jedi need to be reintroduced to the galaxy sooner rather than later. I will certainly back you in your request. I'll let you know when we can clear a meeting slot for you."

"It's much appreciated, Crix. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll see you later then, Kanan, Ezra, Luke." General Madine gave a friendly wave and walked briskly down the corridor.

As soon as he was gone, Ezra turned to Kanan.

"I don't REALLY have to do that paper, do I, Kanan? You know I was only joking...mostly."

"We'll discuss it later, Ezra. As for you, Luke; you can come by at any time. I have a schedule I try to keep when it comes to Ezra's training, so if you just want to come by and ask questions, then probably around 0900 any morning would be good. But if you would like to be a part of any or all of my training time with Ezra, we start at 0700 with meditation."

"Yeah," groaned Ezra. "A whole hour of meditation, BEFORE breakfast, every morning."

"You're not helping your cause about the paper, Ezra." Kanan responded with a stern shake of his head at his irrepressible student, but Luke could see just the hint of a smile on the corner of Kanan's lips.

Luke was fascinated by the dynamic relationship between Master and Padawan. He had been led to believe, based on his rather limited experience with the Force users he had known, that the relationship between master and apprentice was one of great formality and ceremony. However, "formal" wasn't anywhere near how he would describe Kanan and Ezra's relationship. They treated each other more like friends, or an older brother with a younger sibling, but beneath Ezra's banter with his master, Luke sensed a deep level of respect and devotion. And though Kanan seemed mildly exasperated with Ezra at times, Luke sensed no true frustration, just real fondness for a favored student. He bowed slightly to Kanan.

"If it would not be an imposition, and if Ezra doesn't mind my interference in his personal time with you, I would be honored to be a part of your daily training regimen."

"Of course I don't mind," Ezra grinned. "Maybe if Kanan has someone else to pay attention to, I can sneak in a nap during discussion time."

Kanan let out a long-suffering sigh and shook his head again. Ezra laughed, and Luke couldn't restrain his own grin. He had a strong feeling the Force was redirecting his life yet again, and he was eager to step out and follow it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light Renewed: Chapter 2**

Early the following morning, Luke stepped into the massive hanger bay of the Rebel flagship and walked rapidly to a small personal transport shuttle. Scanning the authorization key General Madine had provided that permitted him to use it, he quickly climbed in and pressed the ignition switch. The shuttle rose and hovered gently, then moved forward through the shield covering the hanger bay's entrance to space as Luke pressed forward on the yoke. Once outside the flagship, Luke accelerated toward a medium sized, rather nondescript-looking ship that was, none the less, one of the most legendary ships in the entire Rebellion. Known as the Ghost, it, and its formidable crew, had delivered hundreds of blows to the Galactic Empire during the course of the war. Its crew had formed one of the very first Rebel cells and been responsible for the formation of multiple more on countless planets. Under the combined command of Jedi Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla, the crew of the Ghost had flown relief missions, retrieval missions, supply missions, and a thousand other operations; all to designed to further the cause of the Rebellion and bring freedom and hope back to an oppressed galaxy. Shortly before 0700, Luke docked the shuttle to the Ghost's hatch and exited the airlock to find Ezra waiting for him.

"Welcome to the Ghost, Luke."

"Thanks, Ezra. I hope I haven't kept you and Master Jarrus waiting?"

"Nope. Haven't even seen him yet this morning. He'll be out soon. Come on, I'll introduce you to anyone else who's up."

Luke followed Ezra up the ladder that led to the crew lounge. A large, purple-skinned Lasat sat in a chair, cleaning an exotic looking weapon and grumbling at two droids who ignored him and continued their spirited argument about which of them had won the game of dejarik they had just played.

"Morning, Zeb. Luke, this is Zeb; Zeb, this is Luke Skywalker." Ezra pointed from the Lasat to Luke and back again before disappearing into the galley.

"Luke Skywalker, eh? Heard of you. Good shot on that first Death Star. Would've been a whole lot more systems ended up like Alderaan if you hadn't taken that out."

"Thanks, Zeb. I wasn't the only one out there fighting, though. Lost my best friend in that battle."

"Ehh, man, sorry to hear that. Guess we all have our reasons to be glad the Empire's gone, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Luke sat down and leaned his arms on the dajarik table. "I'm glad it's over."

"We all are, kid." Zeb rose from his chair and stretched. "Think I'll find me a snack before breakfast."

Ezra ambled out of the galley, popping the cap on a carbonated beverage. He shook his head at the two droids. "Chopper. AP. C'mon, guys, give it up. It's WAY too early for this." He held up his drink. "Hey, Luke, you want one?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Hey, Zeb; throw me another of those cold drinks out of the conservator, will ya?" Ezra called.

"Sure. Catch." Zeb tossed the can over his shoulder without looking, causing it to go in the completely wrong direction. It changed course inexplicably in mid air before coming to rest in Ezra's hand. He handed it to Luke.

"Here you go. Drink up."

"Thanks." Luke popped the cap and took a sip.

"No problem. Kanan should be out any time; he never eats or drinks anything before meditation, but I've got to have some form of sustenance." Ezra leaned back in his chair and took a long swig. "Ahh, that's good." He let out a loud burp, then jerked forward holding the back of his head. "Ouch, Sabine! What was that for?!"

"For being disgusting, Ezra. Ugh." A young woman wearing Mandalorian armor and short blue and purple hair with white tips walked around the dejarik table and greeted Luke. "I'm Sabine."

Luke nodded to her. "I'm Luke. Nice to meet you, Sabine."

"At least one of you has manners. Wouldn't hurt you to learn some, Ezra."

Ezra rolled his eyes and took another drink. He smirked at Sabine. "I bet you wouldn't have minded if it had been a certain Mandalorian, would you, Sabine? I might have to have a talk with Jassar the next time I see him; tell him how bossy you are, how hard to please you are, how-"

Sabine launched herself across the room, vaulting easily over Ezra's chair to put him in a choke hold.

"A Mandalorian man doesn't want a woman who lets him walk all over her. And no Mandalorian woman would want a man who's that easily dissuaded. He's got to put in some effort or it will never work."

"Well, he's definitely got his work cut out for him. Maybe I'll send him a sympathy holo instead." Ezra twisted his head, trying to dislodge Sabine's arm from his neck. "Hey, Luke; how 'bout a little help here?"

Luke leaned back in his seat and raised his hands. "Nope, I don't think I want to interfere in this fight, Ezra. Think I'll stay right here and keep my hands where Sabine can see them."

Sabine smirked. "Smart guy. You really should spend some time with him, Ezra. Maybe you could learn a few things." She relaxed the choke hold and stepped back from Ezra's chair.

"Traitor," Ezra grumbled good-naturedly, rubbing his neck. "I thought we were supposed to stick together, Bro's Honor, all that kind of stuff."

"Only a fool picks a fight he knows he can't win, Ezra." Kanan stood in the doorway of the crew lounge. "I think Luke has shown he's no fool."

"Nice. Thanks, Kanan." Ezra slumped in his chair. "You know it's going to be a **great** day when the first thing your master calls you is a fool."

Kanan raised an eyebrow. "Is that what I did? Or did **you** simply reference the situation the way **your **mind saw it?"

"Wait, what?" Ezra shook his head. "Really not sure what you're saying here, Kanan."

"I never called you a fool, Ezra. I simply gave you a maxim to live by. It was up to you to interpret it for yourself."

"Sooo...what you're saying is, because I knew subconsciously that I was acting foolish, I accused myself?" Ezra smiled ruefully. "Yeah, guess I did, didn't I?"

Kanan dropped his hand on Ezra's shoulder. "It can be easy to take what others say personally, but if you do, it usually means, deep down, you actually feel the same way." Kanan shrugged and chuckled. "To be honest, I was only teasing you, Ezra. I had no intention of turning this into a teaching example."

"Ehh, it's fine. I'm used to it by now." Ezra stood and stretched. "Are you ready, master?"

"I am. Are you joining us, Luke?"

"Yes, Master Jarrus." Luke rose from his seat.

"This way." Ezra waved a hand at him and walked out of the crew lounge and down the hallway between the crew quarter doors. "The Ghost isn't the most private place in the galaxy, so Kanan and I use my room for meditation." He stopped at the last door and pressed the button to open it. "This used to be Kanan's room, but when he and Hera finally got married, he moved into the Captain's quarters with her. There's plenty of room here and no distractions." Ezra rummaged in the drawer under the bed and pulled out two sturdy meditation pillows, tossing them onto the floor. He sank easily into a cross-legged position on one of them, while Luke lowered himself to the other. Kanan knelt on the small, cushioned platform that he had always used. Kanan and Ezra wasted no time, simply closing their eyes and taking an almost simultaneous deep breath, comfortable in the ease of long practice. Luke also closed his eyes and allowed his mind to clear.

Luke came out of meditation and slowly opened his eyes. He felt refreshed, as he always did after meditation. Kanan and Ezra weren't done yet, so Luke sat quietly, waiting and thinking. He couldn't help but compare his own Jedi practice to what he had already seen of Kanan and Ezra's. The difference in his own sporadic training and the structured education Ezra had received at the hand of a dedicated master was painfully clear. Even this time of meditation emphasized the lack. He had meditated on his own, of course, during the last few years, but without a master to stress the importance of it, he had often allowed it to become less of a priority. His endurance wasn't as high as it could be, and he vowed to work on changing that and to learn as much as possible from Kanan while he had this rare opportunity.

As he waited, Luke curiously observed the two Jedi still deep in meditation. Ezra reminded Luke of a felinx; tall, lithe, and muscular, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He had pulled his shoulder-length, blue-black hair away from his face and ears into a short ponytail at the back of his head, allowing the rest to hang loose. Kanan wasn't quite as tall or muscular as Ezra, but he didn't appear diminished when standing next to his Padawan, and he exuded an aura of calm authority. His brown hair was smoothed back into a ponytail at the base of his neck and he wore a short, full beard, but the most remarkable thing about him was the scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose and on each side of his eyes. It almost looked like a burn mark to Luke, but what could have burned a straight line right across the eyes like that? It was obvious a terrible accident had taken Kanan's sight from him, but Luke had already seen that it didn't hinder Kanan in his daily living. On the contrary, the Jedi Knight seemed to function as easily as any seeing person, but Luke couldn't even comprehend how close of a connection to the Force Kanan must have to be able to accomplish this feat. He was unaware that he was staring at Kanan until he heard a light cough and turned his head quickly to see Ezra looking at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Ezra asked quietly. "Looked like you were out in orbit somewhere."

"Just about how easily Master Jarrus seems to move through life even though he's blind." Luke didn't notice how Ezra's eyes darkened briefly with grief and pain at the reference. "I was thinking about how close he must be to the Force to maintain that level of ability."

Ezra chuckled dryly. "Well, if you're impressed now, wait until you see him in combat. I still can't beat him most of the time, either unarmed or lightsaber." Ezra looked up to see Kanan's eyes open. "Oops, sorry if we disturbed you, Kanan."

"No, I just got done, Ezra. Let's go get some breakfast. I can smell it from here and I'm ready for it." Kanan rose from his cushioned bench and started out the door, the two young men following close behind him. As they entered the crew lounge again, an attractive, light green Twi'lek woman looked up and smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning, Ezra; and I assume this is Luke Skywalker? Kanan mentioned meeting you last night. I'm Hera and welcome to the Ghost, love. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Ezra, tell AP to make sure he remembers to make a plate for Luke."

"Oh, I don't-" Luke began. 

"Absolutely not." Hera stated firmly. "You are having breakfast with us and I'll hear no arguments."

Luke smiled. "Well, since you outrank me, General Syndulla, then I guess the only thing I can say is Sir; yes, Sir."

"Exactly. Now sit down, all of you. AP will bring in the food as soon as we do." Hera sat down at one end of the table and Kanan at the other. The rest of them quickly found their places and AP brought them plates of scrambled nuna eggs, marrovian ham, biscuits with bluefruit jam and sliced pallie fruit. Silence reigned for a short time while the sharp edges of their appetites were being sated, but soon conversation began to flow freely around the table, creating a warm atmosphere that Luke thoroughly enjoyed. When everyone was finished, Ezra and Sabine got up and began removing the dishes from the table. Luke quickly rose to help, and the three young people, with much good natured teasing and laughter, made short work of the cleaning up.

After their morning work was done, the crew scattered to their various activities of the day. Sabine and Zeb took the Phantom and went to the Rebel flagship to see friends and socialize, Hera went to her quarters to work on reports for Command, and Ezra went to his room to get his data pad with his questions and notes on the Jedi text he was currently studying for the morning discussion time with Kanan. When Kanan had become Master Billaba's padawan, she had gotten him a data pad and downloaded several Jedi texts from the Jedi Archives in the Temple on Coruscant that she wanted him to have access to and study. Kanan had been very grateful for those texts many times in the last few years while overseeing Ezra's training, and he insisted that Ezra read at least some every day, record any questions or personal thoughts he may have, and present it to Kanan the following day for discussion.

When he returned, Kanan and Luke were already talking, so Ezra sat down to listen. Some of the questions Luke asked were basic stuff to Ezra, but he understood that Luke hadn't had resources to learn from as he had. Ezra often interjected his own thoughts into the conversation and Luke was grateful for his perspective. Sometimes Ezra was able to explain things more clearly to Luke than Kanan could, just because of his own experience, like Luke, of becoming a Jedi later in life. There were things about the Force and the Jedi Way that Kanan had _always_ known; things he didn't ever remember _not_ knowing, so it was easy for him to just take them on faith, but both Ezra and Luke often had to have a more definitive explanation before simply believing, or even understanding, the concept being presented. Ezra could guide Luke on the mental path he himself had walked that led to his own belief in the truths Kanan had taught him, thus helping Luke's understanding in a way that even Kanan couldn't always accomplish.

After a light lunch with Hera, the three took Luke's shuttle back to the flagship and went to the training rooms. They found a small one that was unoccupied and Kanan asked Luke to demonstrate whatever knowledge he had of lightsaber combat. Luke complied, and afterward came to receive Kanan's judgment. Kanan was kind, but also clear that there were areas in which he found Luke's technique to be lacking. He asked if Luke knew the first level forms from memory, and when Luke answered in the affirmative, set Luke to practicing them on his own, while he began guiding Ezra through a set of more advanced forms.

After a some time, Kanan called a halt to their individual practice and set Ezra to be Luke's sparring partner, telling Ezra to give Luke advice and instruction as they practiced. Luke winced slightly in embarrassment, but Ezra smiled encouragingly and motioned him onto the practice mat. The two young men circled each other, training sabers extended in readiness. After several minutes, in which Ezra had maintained a constant flow of both encouragement and constructive criticism, Kanan called a halt to their sparring and waved them both over to sit on the floor before him. Both young men came and dropped gratefully to the ground to rest. Kanan handed them each a canteen and they drank deeply of the refreshing liquid.

"What is your assessment of Luke's combat level, Ezra?" Kanan asked bluntly. Ezra blinked in surprise at the question and glanced quickly at Luke before answering.

"Um, well, I think he's proficient enough in his solo practice of first level forms that he can move on to the second level ones, no problem. He does need more sparring practice in the first level forms, though he is fairly confident in them and won't take long to graduate to the second level forms in sparring too. He learns quickly and only needs to be shown a technique a few times before he remembers it and even to begin to use it in combat. When fully trained, he will be extremely formidable with a lightsaber. That is my opinion."

"I concur with your assessment." Kanan smiled at them both. "I have to say, I have been impressed with both of you today. Luke, your willingness to learn and ability to take instruction is a credit to your character. I would be glad if you would continue to come and learn with us each day." Luke nodded eagerly. If Kanan was willing for him to be there, Luke would be. He had learned so much in this one day alone; he wasn't going to pass up any opportunities offered to him. Plus, he just enjoyed being around them.

"Ezra," Kanan continued, "I have been equally impressed with your patience and your teaching skills. I have complete confidence that when you become a Jedi Knight and take a student of your own, you will teach them as well, or better, than I have taught you." Ezra smiled as a warm feeling flowed through him, glad that Kanan had been pleased with his efforts. Kanan wasn't stingy with his praise, but he also didn't give praise that wasn't deserved, so it was doubly appreciated by both young men.

"Well, before your muscles cool down completely, Ezra and I will go through our unarmed combat forms. Luke, do you have any experience in unarmed combat?" Kanan asked.

"No, Master Jarrus," Luke answered. "Masters Kenobi and Yoda focused mainly on using the Force and lightsaber combat. They never mentioned unarmed combat at all."

"It was probably due to the shortness of your training time with them." Kanan responded. "They felt they had to prioritize what they taught you; that's why they focused on those two things. However, we were taught unarmed combat in the Temple and I feel it's an important part of a Jedi's combat skill set. Your lightsaber is extremely important, of course; but you can't depend solely on that. What if your 'saber is lost or destroyed? What if you're in an area where it's not safe to ignite your lightsaber, or you wish to conceal your identity as a Jedi in certain situations? You need to be able to defend yourself using only your body and the Force if necessary. We will begin teaching you the basics of unarmed combat tomorrow, but for now, occupy yourself as you wish while Ezra and I spar."

Luke nodded and moved to the side of the room, fully intending to go through the lightsaber forms again, but before long he found himself standing idle, watching dumbfounded at the display of skill he was witnessing. Ezra had been right; Luke **was** impressed at Kanan's combat prowess, made even more impressive by his blindness. Ezra was no slouch either, and both men gave and received lightning-fast blows as they circled each other in a deadly dance. The bout lasted for some time, but then came to a sudden end as Kanan spun, bringing his foot up and around before Ezra could block it, stopping with his heel just short of Ezra's cheekbone. It was a finishing blow and marked the end of the match with Kanan as victor. Both men stopped, breathing hard, and Kanan gave Ezra a hearty slap on the back.

"Good bout, Ezra."

"Yeah, well, I still can't block that kick. It's your best move and you give absolutely no indications that you're about to use it, so it's always a complete surprise to me. One of these days, I guess." Ezra responded.

Kanan smiled. "I've already told you I was proud of your work today, Ezra. No need to flatter me like that."

Ezra grinned. "No flattering intended, master, but one of these days I'm going to block that kick and knock you on your butt."

Kanan chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "We'll see, Ezra." Ezra smirked at his master; Kanan smiled, then continued. "I do have to be honest and say that it wasn't really a fair fight for you today. I was completely fresh and you had been training for a couple of hours. However, fights are often not fair, so best to practice that way sometimes."

Ezra grinned at Luke's face. "Pick your jaw up off the floor, Luke. I told you he was good."

Luke's mouth closed with an audible click of teeth. "Don't know if 'good' is the word I would use. Incredible, maybe. I've never seen fighting like that. You all give me some lofty goals to aspire to, that's for sure."

Ezra punched him on the arm. "You'll get there, no problem, and faster than I did. I can already tell just from working with you today." He stooped down to pick up his practice saber, then walked over and replaced it in the room's storage closet. Luke followed behind him to do the same. Kanan waited until they were done, then motioned them out of the room. He walked down the hall, Ezra and Luke on either side of him, then stopped at the corridor intersection. "Luke, are you coming back out to the Ghost for supper?"

Luke smiled wearily. "If it's ok with you, Master, I think I'll just head to the showers and then go to bed. Not sure I'll even get supper. I've not been this tired in a long time. I'll be out tomorrow morning at the same time. Please tell General Syndulla that she doesn't need to feed me, though. I can take care of it before I come out to the Ghost."

Kanan chuckled. "If I say something like that to Hera, she will skin me alive. Just plan on eating meals with us when you are on the Ghost, Luke. We enjoy your company." Ezra, standing beside Kanan, smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Luke smiled again, feeling the connection of true friendship and camaraderie being offered to him. He bowed to them both, then turned and walked away down the corridor toward his quarters, twisting his body from side to side, hoping to loosen up tight muscles. If tomorrow was going to be anything like today; and he was pretty sure they had taken it easy on him, he **definitely** needed to get some sleep.

(**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for what I feel is a slightly boring chapter. However, I did want to give a basic idea of Kanan's training schedule so that if I mention something in the future, my readers will already know what is meant by it. I also wanted to highlight Luke's reaction to a structured training environment as compared to what he had received. I hope you will continue to read my little story as my characters grow and react to the changes awaiting them. May the Force be with you.)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light Renewed: Chapter 3**

The next several days passed quickly. Luke felt like a sponge, trying desperately to absorb as much knowledge as he could before Kanan and Ezra left. He was beginning to dread the thought of that day since he had privately begun to regard Kanan as his master, and Ezra was quickly becoming one of his closest friends. The two would often spend time together in the evenings; in the flagship canteen or on the Ghost; laughing and talking, playing games, and generally just enjoying themselves as young people will. They also had times when they would discuss more serious things, such as the Force or share commiseration over an ancient Jedi master's boring treatise on midi-clorians that Kanan was _insisting_ they study, but also about life in general; growing up without a family, being a young adult and a Jedi, and what that meant for their futures, fellow beings of the "female persuasion," and a dozen other topics of universal interest to most young men.

He was also becoming increasingly more uncomfortable when he heard others referring to him as a Jedi Knight. Having seen how much he still needed to learn, he didn't feel he deserved the title, especially since Ezra hadn't received it yet from Kanan, and he _knew_ he wasn't as advanced as Ezra. He had overheard two new members of the flagship's hanger crew talking about him that very morning as he had passed them on the way to the shuttle, and one had whispered to the other that "that's Luke Skywalker. He's a great pilot _and_ a Jedi Knight!" It had thourghly embarrassed him and he was still puzzling about how to address the situation when he arrived at the Ghost. Kanan greeted him with a smile as he entered the crew lounge.

"Morning, Luke. How are you today?"

"Can't complain, master." Luke grinned. "Not that you would let me get by with it if I did."

Kanan chuckled. "Very true. Well, if you're ready, shall we go on to Ezra's room?"

After meditation and breakfast was over, the three Jedi settled in to begin their daily time of discussion. Luke decided to get Kanan and Ezra's advice on the subject bothering him and ask how they would handle it; he had already decided he was going to reject the Knight title until he felt worthy of it, but he wasn't sure how to respectfully tell others who may not understand his decision. When he broached the subject, however, Kanan and Ezra shared a knowing look, and Ezra gave a single, decisive nod of his head to Kanan. Kanan then turned to Luke, who had been watching this exchange in mild confusion.

"Luke, there's something I have been thinking about quite a bit recently. I discussed it with Ezra last night since it would affect him as well, and he is in agreement with me. You have learned a lot recently, but you still have so much more to learn, and I am not comfortable with leaving you in such a challenging position. So, my question to you is this: would you be interested in joining Ezra and I permanently as my junior Padawan? I'm sure I could get you dismissed from your military duty if this is something you would want to do, but you would need to leave here and go with us when we go."

Luke was dumbfounded at Kanan's proposal, but quickly managed to find his voice. "Master, I would be...so honored to join you and Ezra. I don't really know what to say; just...thank you?"

Kanan smiled quietly. "If you had not shown a willingness to learn and the ability to take instruction, Luke, I probably would not be making this suggestion, but you have real potential and, once you are fully trained, will be a strong asset to the new Jedi Order we are striving to build. As I said, you would be my Junior apprentice; Ezra, the Senior. There may be times that I will ask him to oversee certain aspects of your training, or I may send the two of you on missions together. In those times, I will expect you to show him the same level of respect and obedience that you would give to me. Will that be a problem for you?"

Luke shook his head. "No, of course not, Master. Ezra is more knowledgeable than I am in many areas and I can learn a great deal from him. It makes complete sense to put him in charge if you were to send us on a mission."

"I promise, I won't lord it over you, Luke." Ezra interjected. He leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees and hands clasped.

"I'm not worried about that, Ezra," Luke denied. "If you had wanted to do that, you would have already taken full advantage of my ignorance." He turned back to Kanan. "I confess, though, that your offer had never even crossed my mind, Master."

"Why is that, Luke?" Kanan questioned with a slight frown.

"Well, I was led to believe that the Jedi only took one Padawan at a time. I never thought of you offering to make me your Padawan when you still had Ezra, that's all."

"Ah." Kanan nodded in understanding. "It's true that in the past, the Jedi have not generally taken on multiple Padawans simultaneously, but this is not a normal time for the Jedi Order. Hopefully in the future, we can return to the one apprentice per master standard, but for now, if I see a strong potential student, I will have to take them on. Besides, Ezra won't be my student for much longer."

Ezra's head shot up and he stared at his master. Kanan glanced at him, but continued.

"I don't know when it will be, but I feel strongly that Ezra's time with me is almost over. I'm sure it won't be more than another year, probably less, before he's ready to be raised to full Jedi Knight."

Luke looked over at Ezra. He was still staring at Kanan, conflicting emotions of shock, doubt, excitement, and fear flickering across his face. Ezra then lowered his head and looked down at his clasped hands, brow furrowed in thought. Luke looked back at Kanan to see him observing Ezra fondly. Luke was suddenly struck with the random thought of how often Kanan seemed to "look" at those around him. More than once already he had felt the piercing regard of those sightless eyes, and even though Luke knew Kanan could not physically see him, he knew that Kanan did indeed "see" the situations and emotions of the people around him, sometimes more clearly than those who retained their sight.

"I have no fears for you, Ezra." Kanan said. Ezra glanced up at his master, uncertainty still troubling his gaze. Kanan nodded firmly. "You have learned everything I have to teach you, and learned it well. If it were based on my own judgment, I probably would have already promoted you, but I don't feel, for whatever reason, that the Force is ready for me to do that yet. I don't know why. Soon, though. That I do know."

"I'm happy to stay with you for as long as possible, Master." Ezra answered quietly.

Kanan chuckled and clapped Ezra on the back. "Don't be so glum, Ezra! It's not as though I'm going to send you away when you become a Knight. I will still be over you as the head of the Order, and I will always be available to you for advice; you will simply gain more autonomy than you have now. Hopefully, in my meeting with the New Republic leaders today, I can convince them to give me the funding I need to build a Jedi Enclave on Lothal, and if so, we won't be traveling as much as we did during the war. Our focus will change to finding and training new Jedi, a goal in which I expect you to take an active part." Ezra gulped visibly at the thought of having a student of his own and Kanan chuckled again at his discomfort. Ezra rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Is it wrong that I'm looking forward to all the problems your student will give you in repayment for what you've put me through?" Kanan asked, smiling.

"I didn't think revenge was the Jedi way, Master." Ezra retorted quickly, and both Kanan and Luke laughed heartily.

"He's got a point, Master," Luke said, once he could speak. Kanan chuckled again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone has to knock him down a few pegs once in a while or he'll become prideful, and that's not Jedi-like either." Kanan responded. Luke laughed again and Ezra gave Kanan a sarcastic smirk. Kanan shook his head. "I think we'll cut this morning's discussion time short since we have already talked about the issue I wanted to raise with Luke, and while it's good to have some levity once in a while, it doesn't lend itself to serious contemplation or conversation. Let's just head on out for lunch." Kanan directed the young men to follow him out of the room toward the crew lounge to meet Hera and the others for the noon meal.

After an enjoyable lunch, the three made their way over to the flagship, as was their usual custom. Today, however, Luke and Ezra went alone to the training rooms, and Kanan went for his meeting with the New Republic leaders. At the end of the afternoon, everyone met back on the Ghost for supper, and Hera asked Kanan how the meeting had gone.

"Better than I expected," he replied. "I didn't get all that I asked for, but more than I figured I would. It will be enough to build an Enclave and a few small houses for families. The dorms for Padawans and private rooms for Knights and Masters will be in the Enclave for now. They promised to have the funds transferred and available to me by the time we get back to Lothal."

Hera beamed at him. She knew how much this meant to Kanan; that the legacy of the Jedi Order not be allowed to fade from the galaxy, and she was glad the leaders of the New Republic could see the wisdom of Kanan's request. She was also weary from the war and wanted to settle down, maybe adopt some children. Hera had a mother's heart, and while she had always "mothered" the other members of the Ghost's crew, she wanted to _be_ 'Mother' to some children of her own. With Kanan, however, that wasn't an option, since Twi'leks and Humans couldn't interbreed. It was one of the more disgusting reasons the females of her species were in such high demand as slave girls throughout the seedier parts of the galaxy; Human men could have their enjoyment without worrying about any "problems" that might result from it. Normally, the very thought would have been enough to make her blood boil with anger, but she knew Kanan didn't feel that way about her, and if they had been able to have children together, he would have been thrilled at the prospect. So, she had proposed to Kanan that they adopt some children from worlds most affected by the war; to bring these little orphans into a loving home and fulfill a longing of her own at the same time. He had been completely supportive of the idea, though he had expressed concern that he didn't really know how to be a father. She had laughed at that idea, asking him what he thought he was doing with Ezra. Quite seriously, Kanan had responded that he figured "Master" and "Father" to be two very different roles. He was also concerned that he wouldn't be able to be there for their children like he should be, due to the high volume of work he would be required to pour into starting the Jedi Enclave and the training of new Jedi. She had sobered then, realizing he had real fears and legitimate concerns. They had talked of it many times since then and they had pledged to work through it, Kanan promising that he would be there as much as possible, and Hera promising that she would step into the gaps he would have to leave sometimes due to his other responsibilities, and not to resent him for often putting the Jedi first; after all, this had been his dream long before she had ever mentioned children to him. She knew Kanan. He would be there as much as he possibly could, putting in effort and time even when he was weary and should really have spent that time in rest. She had no fear that Kanan would be neglectful of his family. She gave a contented sigh, knowing that Kanan would be able to sense her happiness even from across the room. Looking over at him, she saw that she was right as Kanan shared a private and tender smile with her that told her she was much loved, and that he was just as happy her dream was becoming reality as he was thrilled about his own.

"Since you've had your meeting, when are you thinking we will leave, Kanan?" Hera asked. "I really want to stop by and see my father for a few days before we go on to Lothal. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"I don't see any reason to wait. Luke, I stopped by Command and told them of my offer and your acceptance of it, and as I thought, they had no problem with giving you an honorable discharge from your military duty. General Madine signed off on it himself, so you're free and clear now, bound only to the Jedi Order." Luke grinned and thanked Kanan for attending to it. "No problem at all." Kanan responded. "You'll be sharing quarters with Ezra here on the Ghost. We'll leave tomorrow, so you need to head over and get your stuff and say any goodbyes this evening. Will that be enough time for you to do everything before we leave? I know this has been a surprising day and you haven't been able to tell anyone else about what's going on."

"No, I only have a couple of people I want to make sure I talk to in person. The rest I can leave messages for. And I only have a few things to pack." Luke replied. He looked over at Ezra and quirked one eyebrow. "I sure hope you don't snore, Ezra. _I_ will be the epitome of a perfect roommate, but you..." he trailed off with a shrug and a grin.

"He does." Zeb interjected with a grunt. "Never could get a decent night's sleep when he was rooming with me."

"You overgrown, hairless wookie," Ezra glared at Zeb across the table. "If you ever were woken up by snoring, it was coming out of your own mouth."

"I have to admit, Zebster, that I have never heard Ezra snoring." Sabine put in. "You, on the other hand, can really get rolling sometimes."

"_Thank you_, Sabine," Ezra gave her a seated bow. "Nice to be vindicated from unjust accusations."

Sabine crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Just because I agree with you about the snoring doesn't mean that there isn't plenty of stuff I could tell Luke about your bad habits that would make him run as far as he could."

"_My_ bad habits?!" Ezra placed a hand to his chest in feigned shock. "I'll have you know..."

Kanan shook his head then stood, walking out of the dining room to the outer hatch. He motioned for Luke to follow, speaking quietly with a rueful smile. "This could go on for some time, Luke. Why don't you go ahead and take the Phantom over; I want to make sure you have enough time to get everything done."

Luke chuckled. "Sure thing, Kanan. I'll be back soon."

Hera came to stand next to him and slipped a motherly arm around his waist. "Take your time, Luke. I'll make sure your bunk is ready for you when you get back."

"If you'll just leave the stuff on the bunk, I'll take care of it, Hera; no need to do that for me." Luke protested.

"Not a word. I'll do it; it will only take a minute. We're glad you're joining us, Luke." Hera replied, giving him a light squeeze, then releasing him.

Kanan stood next to Hera and slipped his own arm around her waist as he faced Luke. "Yes, we are, Luke. You are a good man and will make an excellent Jedi. I have high hopes for your future."

Luke looked at Kanan seriously for a moment, then suddenly straightened and gave his master a full, formal Jedi bow. "I am honored you have given me this opportunity, Master Jarrus. I will endeavor to never cause your trust in me to be misplaced."

Kanan dipped his head in return. "I have no fears on that account, Padawan."

Luke ducked into the Phantom and disengaged it from the Ghost. As soon as he arrived back at the New Republic flagship, he went to his quarters and packed his belongings, then used his com to contact Leia. After learning she was at the canteen of the ship with Han, he quickly headed that way. Leia greeted him happily, though somewhat confused he would insist on crashing her time with Han. Even though Han knew it wasn't normal for Luke to do such a thing, he still showed a bit of his irritation at the interruption, but both soon began to listen intently to what Luke was telling them. Leia had known of his training time with Kanan, of course, but she hadn't realized it had progressed so far. She was especially concerned about Luke having left the New Republic military.

"Luke, you could go far in the military. Are you really sure about this?" Leia queried.

"Leia, you know I have always had my heart set on being a Jedi, ever since my time with Ben. Now I have the opportunity to study under an actual master; I can't pass that up." Luke responded.

"I know; I'm being selfish. I know we don't see each other often here, but we can get together occasionally. If you go halfway across the galaxy, it might be years before I see you again. I just found my brother; I really don't want to lose you again so soon." Leia admitted.

Luke gave her a hug. "You're not losing me. I'll com you at least once a week, and it won't be _years_ before you see me again. I'm sure Jedi Order and the New Republic government will be working closely together as they did in the past, and since you're going into politics, I have a feeling I'll see you often, even before I'm raised to full Jedi Knight." He released her, then turned to Han, sticking out his hand. "Take care of her, Han. She can be a handful, I know, but if anyone can handle her, you can." Luke winked at Leia, who narrowed her eyes at him in a playful glare. Han took Luke's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'll do my best, Luke. Take care." Luke nodded, and as he turned to leave, Han spoke again."Hey, Kid."

Luke turned back to him quizzically. "Yes?"

Han looked at him, a serious expression on his face. "May the Force be with you."

Luke gave him a nod of thanks. "It will be. It's not let me down yet."

Han and Leia waved to him again and he waved back, then turned and trotted down the corridor toward the hanger bay where the Phantom was docked. As he eased it out into the blackness of space and headed back toward the Ghost, Luke contemplated again how completely the Force had changed the direction of his life just in a matter of a few days. Trusting the Force was a lesson he was still learning, but he knew that doing so would result in him being a much happier and more fulfilled person.

(**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for being patient with me being late getting this chapter out this week. I burned three fingers of my hand in a cooking accident this week; nothing severe, but they were red, swollen, and blistered, and hurt too much to type on the computer. I will try very hard not to allow my lateness this week to put me behind for next week's chapter. Thanks again for your interest in my story. May the Force be with you.)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light Renewed: Chapter 4**

The Ghost sped through the hypnotizing whirl of hyperspace, but Ezra Bridger, slumped in the gunner chair of the Ghost's nose turret, simply stared out at the mesmerizing sight with unseeing eyes. His thoughts were spinning in a thousand different directions, all seemingly in a grand conspiracy to rob him of his peace of mind. They were finally on their way home to Lothal after a detour to drop Zeb off at Lira San; Sabine had said her goodbyes to them at Yavin and flown her own ship back to Mandalore from there. This left the Ghost mostly empty, and Ezra knew that this time it was likely to be permanent. Zeb and Sabine had responsibilities on their own worlds; and now that the War was over, those matters would take up ever-increasing amounts of their time, causing occasions for the crew's reunion to become more and more rare. Ezra understood this; he was 23 years old, not an immature teenager, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the thought of the closest thing he had ever experienced to family being scattered all over the galaxy. It was true that Luke was here now, and he was already a close friend, but their friendship was still new and lacked the settled familiarity of his relationship with Zeb and Sabine. It was the more or less permanent nature of the current situation that brought a tightness to Ezra's throat when he thought about it.

Then there was the matter of his master's abrupt announcement from just a few days earlier, that Ezra's apprenticeship with him would soon be ending. Ezra was still trying to wrap his brain around _that _particular bit of information: it had been a figurative kick in the gut, and his emotions ran in a regular and unrelenting cycle of excitement, confidence, pensiveness, and abject terror. Kanan had seemed so cavalier about it too! If Ezra was being honest with himself, he had to admit that was part of why this announcement was bothering him so badly; it almost seemed as though Kanan was _glad_ his apprenticeship was almost over. Ezra's head kept telling him that was ridiculous, and his heart usually agreed with his head, but sometimes he felt a little twinge at the casual way his master had said it.

In his lowest times, he wondered if Kanan was attempting to shunt him to the side to make room for Luke. Luke was intelligent, extremely strong with the Force, and he had a natural talent for lightsaber combat; a worthy student in every possible way. He would be a formidable Jedi once fully trained. Ezra always mentally scolded himself; such thoughts were extremely disloyal to Kanan and unfair to Luke. He knew Kanan didn't feel that way; Kanan had proven his dedication to Ezra's training over and over again, and he loved Ezra like a son. But, still...a bit more sadness from Kanan would have helped, maybe? Ezra roused himself up with a short, sharp laugh and shook his head. He was getting maudlin; maybe a good game of dajarik with Luke would remove these stupid thoughts. He rose from the gunner chair to go in search of him, but as he walked down the hall past the crew lounge door, he overheard Kanan speaking to Luke.

"...have to wonder, given your level of combat training, how you defeated Darth Vader and the Emperor, Luke. I know, and not many people do, that Darth Vader was at one time a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker..." Kanan's voice trailed off and he stared at Luke. Ezra's curiosity was piqued, and he slipped quietly into the room; Luke glanced at him but did not object to him being there, so he sat down to listen. Luke returned his attention to Kanan, who was still staring at him incredulously. Ezra had to stifle an urge to chuckle; he had _never_ seen his master so nonplussed, but he sensed that now was not the time for levity.

"Yes, Master Jarrus." Luke answered Kanan's unasked question. "Darth Vader-Anakin Skywalker-was my father."

Ezra caught his breath, all thoughts of laughter gone. Luke was the SON of Darth Vader?! How was that even possible?! And if he was, how in the galaxy had he ended up fighting in the Rebel Alliance? Ezra blinked, his thoughts taking a darker turn. Was it possible that Luke was, or had been, an agent of the Empire all along? Had he been a Sith apprentice, planted deep within the Alliance, positioned to do the most harm at the best opportunity? Ezra's eyes narrowed. No one else had gone with Luke to the Death Star to face the Emperor; no one else could verify his story. Were the Emperor and Darth Vader TRULY dead, or had they, aided by Luke, escaped the destruction? Were they now in hiding, waiting to strike at an opportune time? He glanced sharply at Kanan, but Kanan was nodding his head slowly, as though pieces of a puzzle were coming together in his mind.

"Since being with you and Ezra and seeing just how lacking I am in lightsaber combat, I am convinced that Darth Vader was holding back with me; merely defending against my attacks, and not truly attacking me," Luke continued. "It's the only thing that makes sense to me. He wanted me to join him, and so he did not attack at his full strength or ability."

"But why did he kill the Emperor?" Kanan asked.

"Because he was killing me." Luke said simply. "My pain was the thing that finally broke through the hold the Emperor had over my father."

Kanan nodded again. He seemed to accept Luke's explanation at face value, with no thought of any deceit. Ezra didn't speak, but his thoughts were even more convoluted and tangled than they had been before. He watched Luke from the corner of his eye. Why had he not thought to question this before? Ezra was also angry with Kanan: he was always telling Ezra to search for the truth, to look at each situation from all angles before making a judgment; so why wasn't HE making an effort to find out more before just accepting what Luke said as truth? Ezra stood abruptly and stalked from the room. He knew his action would be interpreted as rude, but he didn't care. He was becoming more convinced by the moment that they had been played for fools and that Luke was not who or what he claimed to be, and he needed to leave before he said or did something that would perhaps be regretted later.

Luke and Kanan watched Ezra leave the room. Kanan's forehead was furrowed with concern; he didn't believe he had ever sensed Ezra in this much turmoil. Somehow there was more to this than just Luke's revelation. Kanan admitted it had been a startling one, but it shouldn't have produced such a strong negative reaction in Ezra. He himself had been taken back by the revelation, but he had focused on Luke and, through the Force, had sensed the honesty in Luke's words.

"Master?" Luke spoke quietly. "Did I say something to offend Ezra?"

"I'm not sure what's bothering Ezra, Luke. Something clearly is, and it's bigger than anything I've ever sensed in him, but I don't see how your revelation could have anything to do with it. I will talk with him. Perhaps it's a simple thing or merely a misunderstanding of some sort." Kanan didn't truly believe that it, whatever_ it_ was, was simple, but he would attempt to find out. "You'd better go get some rest, Luke. Morning comes early."

"Yes, master. And thank you."

"For what, Luke?" Kanan asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"For listening and understanding; for believing me. I know it sounds crazy." Luke answered.

"No thanks are necessary, Luke. I sensed your honesty while you were talking, so believing you was easy. In fact, it makes a lot of sense. Your strength in the Force, your natural talent for flying and lightsaber combat; these are all things your father excelled in."

"Did you know my father when he was a Jedi, Kanan?" Luke asked, a mixture of hope and wistfulness in his voice.

"_Know_ is perhaps too strong a term." Kanan answered. "Know _of_, certainly. I was an older Youngling when the Clone Wars began, and it seemed that nearly every week a new story about the adventures of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his daring Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, would make its way back to the Temple. I, and several of my peers, had a strong case of hero worship for the duo and would listen to these tales with avid fascination. I only met Anakin personally on one occasion, but he was friendly and attentive to my fellow Younglings and I. There was nothing in his attitude that would indicate a desire for power or control; indeed, he seemed rather embarrassed at the attention we were giving him. Some older Jedi disapproved of Anakin's recklessness, but most felt that it was simply a combination of the circumstances of his training, youthful impetuousness, and the Galactic chaos of the time. They assumed that when the war was over and peace returned, he would settle down and become a "proper" Jedi. And he may have, who can say? It's obvious, from the evidence of your birth, that he did not follow the Jedi Code to the letter, but I myself have never felt that love is a negative emotion. Consuming passion, of course; possessiveness, certainly. Jealousy. Overwhelming desire. Fear of loss. These are the emotions that cloud the mind and darken the soul, not love. I'm not sure what circumstances drove Anakin Skywalker to the extreme of becoming Darth Vader, but he never exhibited any un-Jedi-like tendencies that I ever heard about or saw evidence of. Unconventional, maybe, but not un-Jedi."

"That's actually very comforting to know, Kanan." Luke replied. "Even though most people don't believe me when I say it, I always sensed good in my father. I think his soul rebelled against the atrocities he was committing and that caused him a lot of inner torment. I'm not excusing him for the things he did, but I do feel he was more remorseful for his crimes than most would believe. But anyways; I'm heading to bed now. Good night, and thanks again, Kanan."

Kanan nodded. "Good night, Luke." After Luke left, Kanan sat in the darkened crew lounge. He was deeply troubled over the intensity of Ezra's emotion; the darkness and strength of it had shaken Kanan to his core. Kanan closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, attempting to read his Padawan's emotions through their bond, but he couldn't connect with Ezra. All he could feel was a sharp edged, hard wall. Kanan drew back in shock; it almost felt as though Ezra had severed their bond, but surely he wouldn't do that; not without an explanation. Tentatively, Kanan reached out again. This time, he realized that Ezra had sensed him trying to reach him and had softened the wall between them just a little, enough that Kanan could sense that the bond was intact, but still hard enough that Kanan couldn't get through to him. Ezra obviously didn't want Kanan to contact him in that way or for his emotions to be read.

Kanan drew back again and sat deep in thought, his hand absently smoothing his beard. He was reassured that Ezra had not severed their bond and, even more importantly, that he had cared enough about Kanan to allow him to sense that it was still there, but that hard wall troubled Kanan. Ezra had never shut him out like that before; if anything, Ezra had always exhibited almost too much dependence on Kanan's goodwill and approval. Even though he had matured a lot, sometimes the lonely kid who longed for a family would still manifest himself, despite Kanan's best efforts to reassure Ezra of his continued support and affection. It didn't happen often; Ezra was much more self reliant and confident than he had been at first, and he was not needy or clingy. But those early experiences had still made a mark on Ezra's personality, and he had always shown a desire for an open connection with Kanan. Kanan sat back in his chair, eyes closed and brow furrowed, in a state of mind that was half deep thought, half meditation. He heard soft footsteps enter the crew lounge, then Ezra's voice cut through the darkness.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Ezra's words, though quiet, were clipped and short. "I sensed you reaching out to me and assumed you wanted something."

"No, I was not necessarily wanting you, Ezra," Kanan began.

"Yeah, I got that." Ezra muttered under his breath.

Kanan frowned slightly in confusion, but continued. "I sensed you were disturbed when you left the crew lounge and was wondering..."

Ezra interrupted. "You were wondering what my kriffing problem was? Is that it, Kanan? We just found out that your new Padawan was Darth Vader's SON and you wonder what MY problem is? Don't you think his story is just a _little_ bit convenient? No one else can corroborate it; how do we know that Darth Vader and the Emperor are really dead? Luke's the only one who knows the truth, and you're so...so...pardon the expression, Kanan, but you're so _blinded_ by your "shiny new apprentice" that you didn't even attempt to find out whether he's playing us false or not." Kanan opened his mouth to speak, but Ezra steamrolled on, his voice a hissing whisper. "I'm not convinced that he really is on the up and up, and I will be watching him for one false move. I hope he doesn't turn around and bite you when you least expect it, Master, but I would be careful if I were you." Ezra started to walk out of the crew lounge, then stopped and half turned back to Kanan. "You know, maybe it's a good thing I'll be out of here soon. You'll need to devote all your attention to your new student; make sure he keeps to the straight and narrow." Without another word, Ezra turned on his heel and strode quickly from the room before Kanan could voice a reply.

"Ezra. Ezra, wait…" Kanan's voice trailed off as he sat dumbfounded. "By the Force, now what do I do?"


End file.
